sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Liga der Rotschöpfe: Inhaltsangabe
Inhaltsangabe zu Arthur Conan Doyles Erzählung Die Liga der Rotschöpfe aus der Sammlung Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes. Handlung Einführung des Falls An einem Tag im Oktober des Jahre 1890 beschließt Dr. John Watson seinem Freund Sherlock Holmes einen Besuch abzustatten. Da dieser bereits einen Gast hat will Watson zunächst im Nebenzimmer warten, doch Holmes will das jedoch nicht zulassen. Er wittert nämlich hinter der Geschichte von Mr. Jabez Wilson einen neuen, hoch interessanten Fall. Auf Holmes' bitte beginnt Mr. Wilson erneut mit seinem Bericht: Er betreibt eine kleine Pfandleihe am Saxe-Coburg Square. Das Geschäft ist nicht groß und es ging auch in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders gut. Mr. Wilson hatte früher zwei Gehilfen. Jetzt hat er nur noch einen. Und auch den kann er nur halten, weil er bereit ist, für den halben Lohn zu arbeiten. Der junge Mann heißt Vincent Spaulding. Er ist seit einigen Monaten bei Mr. Wilson beschäftigt, weil er - nach eigenen Angaben - das Geschäft des Pfandleihers erlernen möchte. Jedoch verbringt er teilweise mehr Zeit im Keller seinem Hobby der Photografiererei nachzugehen, als etwas ordentliches zu lernen. Eines Tages nun kam Mr. Spaulding recht aufgeregt mit einer Zeitung zu Mr. Wilson. Er erklärte, es sehr zu bedauern, keine brandroten Haare auf dem Kopf zu tragen, wie es seinem Dienstherren vergönnt ist. Mr. Jabez Wilson hat tatsächlich flammend rotes, dichtes Haar. Und er möchte natürlich gerne wissen, warum sich sein Gehilfe wünscht, ebenfalls solche Haare zu besitzen. Daraufhin zeigt ihm dieser eine Annonce in der Zeitung, derzufolge die Liga der Rotschöpfe eine vakante Stelle ausschreibt. Es wird ein hohes Gehalt für leichte Arbeit geboten. Auf Initiative seines Gehilfen bewirbt sich Mr. Wilson, worauf er die Stelle prompt erhält. Nach Auskunft eines Mr. Duncan Ross, welcher sich als britischer Direktor der Liga vorstellt, wurde diese Organisation vor vielen Jahren durch einen amerikanischen Millionär namens Ezekiah Hopkins aus Pennsylvania gegründet. Er wollte, da selbst rothaarig und als solcher stets von der Gesellschaft an den Rand gedrängt, bedürftigen rothaarigen Männern finanziell helfen. Mr. Wilson wird angewiesen, sich von Montag bis Freitag jeweils von 10 bis 14 Uhr in den Räumen der Liga aufzuhalten. Dabei soll er die Encyclopädia Britannica abschreiben. Der ehemalige Seemann willigt ein und beginnt am nächsten Tag mit seiner Arbeit. Nahezu zwei Monate lang geht alles gut. Mr. Wilson erscheint jeden Morgen pünktlich in den Räumen der Liga, um seinen Dienst anzutreten. Am Samstag erhält er dafür jedes Mal 4 Pfund, also seinen Wochenlohn. Er hat mittlerweile von A... bis Attika geschrieben und hofft, bald zum Buchstaben B zu gelangen. Aber dann fand diese lukrative Nebentätigkeit am heutigen Morgen plötzlich ein Ende. Mr. Wilson war wie gewöhnlich pünktlich zum Dienstantritt erschienen, als er die Räume, in welchen sich die Liga befand, leer vorfand. Ein Schild, welches er mitgebracht hat, hing an der Tür. Darauf steht zu lesen, dass die Liga der Rotschöpfe aufgelöst wäre. Sofort war er zum Hausbesitzer, welcher in selben Gebäude wohnt, geeilt, um sich nach der Liga und nach Mr. Duncan Ross zu erkundigen. Der Hausbesitzer muss ihm jedoch erklären, er habe weder von einem Mr. Duncan Ross, noch von einer Liga der Rotschöpfe jemals etwas gehört. Die von Mr. Wilson bezeichneten Räume wären an einen Rechtsanwalt vermietet gewesen. Dieser wäre jedoch gestern ausgezogen, nachdem sein neues Hauptbüro in der King Edward Street bezugsfertig geworden war. Sofort eilte Mr. Wilson in die besagte Straße. Doch an der angegebenen Adresse fand er eine Fabrik für künstliche Kniescheiben. Nun weiß der arme Mann nicht mehr ein noch aus. Da wäre ihm jedoch eingefallen, dass man von Mr. Sherlock Holmes erzählt, dieser würde auch armen Menschen durch seine brillianten Fähigkeiten helfen. Es geht ihm nicht allein um das ausständige Geld, welches er ob seiner Schulden gut gebrauchen könnte. Mr. Wilson will eigentlich wissen, warum man ihm so einen üblen Streich gespielt hat. Holmes übernimmt den Fall. Er erklärt, dass er hoffe, dem Pfandleiher alsbald Bericht erstatten zu können. Dankbar verabschiedet sich Mr. Wilson. Ermittlungen Als er gegangen ist, bittet Sherlock Holmes seinen Freund Dr. Watson um eine Stunde des Schweigens. Diese Angelegenheit wäre ein Drei-Pfeifen-Problem. Nach gut einer Stunde meint er plötzlich, in der St. James Hall würde der berühmte Geiger Sarasate am heutigen Nachmittag gastieren. Zuvor machen die Beiden aber noch einen Abstecher zum Saxe-Coburg Square, wo Holmes den Gehweg vor Mr. Wilsons Geschäft abklopft. Anschließend wechselt er noch einige Worte mit dessen Assistenten, ohne sich jedoch zu erkennen zu geben. Später gibt er gegenüber Watson an, das es ihm da dabei hauptsächlich um Vincent Spauldings Knie ging, den er für einen der gerissensten Personen in London hält. Weiter will er sich dazu aber erstmal nicht äußern. Stattdessen führt er den Arzt noch kurz zur Rückseite der Gebäude, bevor es Zeit für das Konzert ist. Nachdem sie die St. James Hall wieder verlassen haben, meint Holmes er müsse noch einige Besorgungen machen, da er fürchtet dass sich die Sache am Coburg Square noch heute Nacht zuspitzen wird. Er bittet Dr. Watson, sich jedoch pünktlich um zehn in der Baker Street einzufinden. Auch soll der ehemalige Armeearzt seinen Revolver geladen und einsatzbereit mitbringen. Dr. Watson versteht zwar nicht, warum. Aber er sagt nichts dagegen, da ihm bekannt ist, dass Holmes stets weiß, warum er etwas tut oder verlangt. Um zehn findet Watson Holmes in der Begleitung von zwei Herren, wobei er in einen den Inspektor Peter Jones erkennt und der andere ihm als Bankdirektor Merryweather vorgestellt wird. Gemeinsam machen sie sich in eine kleine Seitengasse auf, wo sie von Holmes in ein Kellergewölbe voller Kisten geführt werden. Holmes klärt sei darüber auf, dass es sich dabei um die City and Suburban Bank handelt, in der zur Zeit größere Mengen von französischen Gold aufbewahrt werden. Mr. Merryweather bestätigt, dass die Bank vor kurzem veranlasst war, ihre Goldreserven zu erhöhen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde eine größere Ladung gemünzten Goldes bei der Bank von Frankreich geordert. Das Gold lagert jetzt in der Stahlkammer der Bank. Aber es ist weitaus mehr Gold, als in einer einzelnen Filiale den Vorschriften gemäß aufbewahrt wird. Doch nun ist keine Zeit mehr für weitere Erklärungen. Stattdessen bittet Holmes die Anwesenden, die blenden ihrer Lampen zu schließen, da er damit rechnet dass ihre Gegner bald mit ihrem Einbruch beginnen würden. Die Auflösung Nachdem sie rund eine Stunde im dunkeln verbracht hatten, beginnt jemand von unten den Boden aufzubrechen. Ein Mann klettert heraus und will gerade einem zweiten Mann aus dem Loch nach oben helfen! Das ist das Stichwort, auf welches Holmes gewartet hat und springt aus seiner Deckung! Die übrigen Anwesenden tun es ihm gleich. Der am Einstiegsloch stehende Mann läßt seinen Kameraden los und erklärt, dieser solle schnellstens verschwinden! Inspektor Jones bekommt von dem flüchtenden Mann leider nur noch ein Stück seiner Jacke zu fassen. Doch weit wird er nicht kommen, da Jones mehrere Männer am anderen Ende des Tunnels postiert hat. Einige Stunden später klärt Holmes Watson über die Hintergründe der vergangenen Nacht auf: Zunächst konnte er sich keinen Arbeitgeber vorstellen, welcher einen Wochenlohn von vier Pfund für das Abschreiben der Encyclopädia Britannica auslobt! Es musste also etwas anderes dahinter Stecken, und zwar Jabez Wilson für einige Stunden aus dem Haus zu locken. Jedoch gab es im Haus nichts, was einen solchen Aufwand rechtfertigen würde. Darum musste es sich um etwas in der Nähe handeln. Das lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Assistenten, und seine Angewohnheit im Keller zu verschwinden. Es musste also was im Keller sein, was einen längeren Zeitraum der Vorbereitung bedarf. Sein Verdacht fiel auf einen Tunnel. Als er sich vor Ort von der Richtigkeit seiner Hypothese überzeugte, und feststellte dass die City und Suburban Bank direkt an die Pfandleihe anschloss, war der Fall im Grunde gelöst. Liga der Rotschöpfe: Inhaltsangab